


Blue streak

by tinsnip



Series: Boding well - the Good Omens tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Plausible Deniability, angels with potty-mouths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip
Summary: This one's based onthis post from tumblrbymezza-the-mez, who noticed that Aziraphale, despite claiming not to have cursed in 4000 years, seems to curse an awful lot when he's drunk.From the post:mezza-the-mez:Does bloody not count as a swear?tinsnip:Also : bugger!tinsnip:Maybe it only counts if he’s sober.tinsnip:Maybe when he’s drunk he swears a blue streak, but only Crowley knows, so he’s got plausible deniability.





	Blue streak

“Get out of the  _road_ , you stupid sack of– _”_

“Language, Crowley!”

“Sorry, Aziraphale.”

“You know I prefer not to hear that kind of talk.”

“Of course I do, Aziraphale.”

“And it doesn’t behoove you to act in such a base way.”

“I  _am_  a demon, Aziraphale…”

“Yes, but  _really._  Show some class. I’m sure you can handle a simple matter of road navigation without cursing in that way. Do you know, I haven’t said a foul word in over four thousand years.”

“Is that so, Aziraphale…”

“Indeed. And if I can do it, my dear boy, you can do it.”

“Mmm. Tell me again, Aziraphale, what you said last night when you knocked your wine all over that awfully lovely first edition of The Happy Prince?”

“…”

“Mmm-hmm. Right.”


End file.
